


hiding behind crystal eyes

by darcythedreamer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, its 2 in the morning, lord help me, sorry if this is short ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcythedreamer/pseuds/darcythedreamer
Summary: In a matter of weeks upon transferring to Hexside Prep, Lucia Noceda has become the talk of the town. Witty, charming and funny, it comes as no surprise that she's won over the hearts of nearly everyone at her new school.Everyone except Amelia Blight.--Lucia invites Amelia to a party and she reluctantly accepts the offer. Most scenes are thoroughly inspired by the movie Booksmart (2019)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Beta Amity Blight/Beta Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. inceptum

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! im darcy and this is my first fanfic ever, which is why i'm keeping it short and sweet. i have an overwhelming amount of love for the au that @swiss.sides on IG has created, (please check it out before reading if you'd like!) so i decided to channel my love into this sweet little fic! although this is the first chapter, the name "inceptum" actually comes from the latin term for "beginning" :3 i hope you all enjoy!

Amelia hated Fridays. 

It signified the end of the week and the start of the weekend, a chance to cool off at home. But for Amelia, it meant returning to her hectic and suffocating family. Her siblings, her  _ parents.  _ She bit back a low growl. They had been particularly uptight recently, breathing down Amelia's neck as her highschool graduation neared closer and closer. 

Edric and Emira weren’t helping either. The twins had a notorious reputation for causing trouble in and outside of school, often pulling pranks. Amelia couldn’t count on one hand the number of times she’d opened her locker only to find it stuffed with confetti, dirt, or sometimes live animals. 

She rolled her eyes at the memory, becoming more aware of her surroundings. As she trudged through the school hallway, she could feel the burning gaze of what felt like the entire student body boring holes into the back of her head. 

It’s not like her track record was any better than the twins’. 

Everybody who was anybody knew who the Blights were, more importantly that they were a force to be reckoned with. Amelia didn’t allow her mind to wander about the countless rumors she’d heard over the years surrounding her accursed family name. 

She thought back to sophomore year when she got in a nasty spat with her parents. Something broke in her that night. She’d snuck out to the convenience store, picked up some bright green hair dye and ran it through her naturally brown locks, permanently dyeing her full head of hair a minty green shade. 

Naturally, her parents were furious. At first they tried and failed to get her to remove the dye, only adding coal to the fire. To this day, Amelia only talks to her parents when she absolutely has to. The weekends are no exception. 

Finally reaching her destination, she opened up her locker. If the Titan was real, she prayed to him that no surprises would greet her once she unlatched the padlock. 

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding upon the sight of her untouched locker.  _ Never been so relieved to see books in my life.  _ She thought, wordlessly putting away her textbooks in preparation for her final class period. 

“How’s it hangin ', chica?” 

The hairs on the back of Amelia’s neck stood on edge, recognizing the voice immediately. Her expression dulled as she slammed her locker door shut, revealing the source of the voice. 

“Hello, Lucia.” She grimaced. 

Eyeing the teens’ appearance, she couldn’t suppress the swarm of butterflies that erupted in the pit of her stomach. Long, dark brown strands of hair framed her face, while the shorter clipped undercut remained hidden under that damned maroon beanie. In a matter of milliseconds, Amelia scanned her tan, darker skin and let her gaze rest on her eyes. Her sickly sweet brown eyes, dripping with a certain intensity that she could never escape. 

She swallowed dryly, keeping her icy gaze locked with Lucia’s. What was it about her that made it so hard to function? It shouldn’t be this hard. 

Whatever this feeling was, Amelia wanted nothing to do with it. She didn’t like feeling vulnerable, exposed, stripped bare just by the encapsulating gaze of one girl. 

Dragged back to reality, Lucia shifted against the locker, stuffing her hands into her bomber jacket. “So...what’re you doing tonight?” she asked carefully, as if each word was chosen with meticulous care. 

Amelia blinked, the question not fully registering. “Excuse me?” 

Lucia’s calm and polite facade dropped almost immediately. “Oh, I’m sorry,” She held up her hands in mock surrender. “Is the prestigious Amelia Blight too busy to converse with her best friend on this fine Friday afternoon?” Sarcasm surrounded her words, a cheesy pompous accent adding icing to the cake. 

Amelia rolled her eyes, unfazed by her sour display of sarcasm. “You and I both know we’re far from friends, Titan forbid  _ best  _ friends,” She locked eyes with Lucia, keeping her complexion stoic and unreadable. “What do you  _ really  _ want from me, Noceda?” 

The darker haired girls’ jaw went visibly slack. She scoffed, holding a hand to her heart. “What I  _ really  _ want from you- Hey, get back here!” Lucia raced to catch up with Amelia as she made a beeline for her next class. She stopped her square in her tracks, holding her by the shoulders firmly. 

Ignoring Amelia’s incomprehensible sounds of protest, she continued her spheal. “What I  _ really  _ want from you, Blight…” She took a breath. Amelia winced, expecting the worst. 

“...Is to be my special guest to my party tonight.” Lucia flashed a blinding grin. 

Amelia gaped.  _ Was this girl insane?  _ She crossed her arms, shoving Lucia’s hands off her shoulders. “Party? With you?” Her face reddened slightly, that same unwelcome feeling blooming in the pit of her stomach. She blinked away the sensation, returning her cold gaze directly at the teen before her. “Give me one good reason why I should accompany you.” She deadpanned. 

“Well...because…” Lucia’s eyes flickered all around the hallway, as if the linoleum lined walls somehow held the answer. Suddenly, her face lit up, a mischevious glint highlighting her brown irises. “There’s free food!  _ And _ my mami is out of town.” She winked, waggling her eyebrows playfully.

Amelia gaped at the girl, unable to hide the flush that spread across her face. “You’re incorrigible.” She turned away, pivoting on her heel. “I’m gonna be late to class, piss off!” 

Lucia paused. “Incorrigi- Aw, no fair, Blight! You know I can’t do big words!” She pouted, stature resembling that of a small child. 

A small guilty feeling pricked at her heart just as Amelia was about to enter her classroom. She brushed it off, brandishing her middle finger and jabbing it in Lucia’s direction.

“You’ll change your mind! 7:00 sharp, y’hear? I’ll see you there!” Lucia yelled after the green haired girl. She beamed as she wasn’t met with any resistance, pumping a fist in the air as she meandered onto her next class. 

As Amelia took her seat in her final period, almost all eyes were on her. Lucia had developed quite a reputation in her past few months at Hexside Prep, her charm winning over the hearts of just about everyone, teachers and students alike. Most onlookers took note of the fact that Amelia seemed to be immune to her wit and charm. This wasn’t the first time Lucia had tried a stunt of this caliber. She seemed so determined to befriend Amelia, she couldn't help but return to that guilty feeling that nipped at her heartstrings earlier. 

She sighed, putting her head in her hands. Silently, she went over her options in her head.  _ It’s not like I have anything better to do on a Friday night. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so harsh on her.  _

_ A party with Lucia.... _ Endless possibilities flooded her mind. Amelia wasn’t a big fan of surprises or unpredictability. Thing is, Lucia was one of the most unpredictable people she’d ever met. 

_ Ah, what the hell. What’s the worst that could happen? _

  
  


_ \-------------------------- _

  
  


“Let me get this straight. You called me at 6:30 pm on a Friday night, interrupting my bio experiment for a goddamn ‘ _ fashion emergency’  _ ?” 

Wionna stood in Amelia’s doorframe, one hand pinched against the bridge of her nose and the other stuffed in the pocket of her beige trenchcoat. Dark circles were visible through the glint of her circular-framed glasses, extraneous studying obviously having strong effects on the raven-haired girl. 

“Come on, this is serious! If we don’t hurry up, I’m gonna be late…” Amelia’s voice trailed off, focusing on digging through her closet. Green hair tucked into curlers, she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Not exactly a note-worthy choice of clothing for a highschool house party. 

Wionna heaved a sigh, dragging her feet as she moved towards Amelia’s closet. “You know what’s  _ serious?  _ The endangered  _ Amaranthus Pumilus.  _ But you wouldn’t care about that, would you, Miss Blight?” She grumbled. 

“What was that?” Amelia’s voice hissed from inside the depths of her cluttered closet.

“Nothing,” Wionna replied hastily, continuing to dig through a high-stacked pile of clothes. Suddenly, her face lit up with that familiar mischievous glint. She let out a loud whistle, Amelia’s head perking up at the sound. 

“What is it?” She questioned. 

“You want to impress Lucia? Show up in this bad boy and she’ll be positively  _ smitten.”  _

Much to Amelia’s displeasure, Wionna brandished a black slip-on party dress that had glistening lace sewn onto the dipping neckline. The raven-haired girl couldn’t help the smirk that rose to her face as she waved the dress in Amelia’s face. “So? What do we think?” 

Amelia’s cheeks were painted a  _ worrying  _ shade of red, unable to hide her blazing face.

Her blossoming crush on Lucia was no secret, at least to Wionna and her siblings. Sometimes she wished she had never told them. Her inability to function properly around Lucia had held her subject to relentless teasing ever since her friends became aware of her feelings.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?!” Amelia snatched the dress out of Wionna’s hand, eyeing it up and down in disbelief. Her face was still flushed as she paced around Wionna, muttering obscenities. She paused, registering the comments Wionna had made. “Who said I wanted to impress Lucia?” 

Wionna quirked a single brow upwards, a small smirk tugging at her lips. 

Amelia sighed, the gesture was enough to get the point across. She flopped across her canvas bed, still clutching the dress to her chest. “I really am a lost cause aren’t I?”

“Oh yeah. No doubt.” Wionna sat next to her on the cushy comforter. 

“Thanks.” Amelia deadpanned. 

Wionna huffed, shifting on the bed to lock eyes with Amelia. “Look. You don’t have to go to this party, Ames. I probably would’ve ditched my experiments sooner or later, we can just stay in and watch  _ Twilight.  _ I know you love Kristen Stewart.” She winked, a huff of laughter escaping her lips. 

Amelia softened at the nickname and the kind gesture of her friend. Wionna had been the one common variable in her life since fifth grade, everything and everyone else changing and evolving around her fast enough to make her head spin. She always knew the right thing to say, and when to say it. 

“Wionna...I appreciate the offer, I do, but I don’t know when I’ll get an opportunity like this again.” Amelia said softly, burying her face into the silky fabric of the dress. Saying the words out loud resolved a pit of tension she didn’t even know was burrowing deeper into her consciousness. 

A burst of energy and determination shot through Amelia’s body and she jumped up from the bed, causing Wionna to jump up slightly as well. 

“You know what? We’re going to this damn party.” Amelia announced with gusto, pulling her friend up from her bed. 

Wionna gulped. “We?” 

“Of course, ya goof! You’re my ride! Plus, you could benefit from a little night out.” 

Wionna raised a brow, hand landing on her hip before finally caving and heaving a sigh. “Fine. But only if you stop writing me sappy paragraphs through text about how you get  _ lost in Lucia’s eyes~” _ She dramatically slumped against her green-haired companion, holding the back of her hand to her forehead for theatrical effect. 

Amelia’s face was fully flushed with heat in the blink of an eye. “Will you shut it?!” 

Wionna wiped at a few tears, clutching her sides as she laughed hysterically. “Alright, alright.” She paused, blinking slowly at Amelia. 

“Well, don’t just stand there! Get dressed, dammit! Wouldn’t want to leave Lucia waiting, now would we?” Wionna shoved Amelia into the bathroom to get changed, throwing a few extra accessories over the door. 

“Don’t make me regret this!” Amelia groaned from the other side of the door. 


	2. amelia blight, master of none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i am completely blown away by the amount of support i got for chapter one of this fic aaaaaaa!!! i thought i'd take this time to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your kudos, comments and bookmarks, it means so so much to me :3. 
> 
> p.s i'm very sorry this chapter took a little longer than i anticipated, school has been driving me nuts haha  
> without further ado, lets get right into this second chapter!

I’m going to regret this. Amelia felt sick to her stomach, her black painted nails drumming against her leg. 

Eyeing her reflection in the rearview mirror, she only began to fidget more. 

Wionna had nearly burst with joy when Amelia finally caved and agreed to wear the previously suggested black party dress. Before leaving the house, she’d paired the garment with some black stockings and a distressed leather jacket. 

Her raven-haired friend refused to stop there. Wionna had insisted on applying a minimal amount of makeup to Amelia’s complexion. Although she wasn’t a professional of any sort, her steady, skilled hands still worked quickly and carefully to apply dark makeup to Amelia’s eyes and lips. 

Unfortunately, Amelia’s anxiety strongly overpowered her satisfaction with her friends artistic abilities. 

The longer she stared in the mirror, the more anxiety wracked her nerves. What would Lucia say? Was her lipstick smudged? Had she overdressed? Who else was going to be at this party? 

Just as she was about to drown in her thoughts, Wionna’s voice pulled her from the treacherous waters. “Having second thoughts?” She asked from the driver’s seat. 

Amelia blinked out of her trance, resuming her stone-cold charade. She scoffed, averting her gaze from the rearview mirror. “You wish.” 

Silence. 

“Alright...maybe I’m a little nervous.” Amelia let down her walls. 

A breathy laugh could be heard from the driver’s seat. “Ames, you seriously have nothing to worry about. You look smokin! Lucia won’t know what hit her.” Wionna assured her friend, who still managed to flush even at the simplest of praise. 

“Thanks...I guess you’re right.” A small weight was lifted off of Amelia’s shoulders and she let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. 

“Maybe I should double-major next year.” Wionna marveled to herself, no longer invested in the sentimental exchange. One hand waved through the air, animating her words, and the other remained on the steering wheel. “Biochemistry and Fashion Design.” 

Amelia snorted. “Yeah, sure. Dream big, Wionna.” She teased. 

Her raven haired companion sucked in a breath. “About that...the whole name thing? Once we’re inside the party, just call me Salix. If you don’t mind.” She spoke quickly, adding in the last comment with haste. The request wasn’t open for negotiation. The firm tone Wionna’s words had willed Amelia enough to listen. 

“Got it.” Amelia agreed, nodding. 

She had never questioned her friends’ frequent requests to use her alternate alias in public. Assuming it was what made her the most comfortable around strangers, Amelia never had a problem with it. After all, since she was one of the only people who knew Wionna’s real name, keeping her lips sealed was of utmost importance. 

For the remainder of the car ride, the two girls sat in a comfortable silence, content just with being in each other's company. 

\----------------------

“I can’t do this.”

“You can do this.”

“What if I trip on my shoelaces?”

“Ames, your shoes don’t have laces.”

Amelia let out a big huff of air, pacing circles around Wionna. 

How many friends did Lucia have, exactly? Amelia was never one for big gatherings, as her only close acquaintances were her siblings and Wionna. Getting invited to a large shindig such as this one was a once-in-a-blue-moon type deal, especially for the Blight children. Kids their age seemed to avoid them like the plague, not wanting to be associated with the intimidating reputation that seeped from the teens’ family name. 

It was no wonder the eldest Blight felt so suffocated in the tightly packed Noceda household. 

Teens practically lined the walls, it was impossible to walk two feet without bumping into somebody. Red party cups filled with various liquors were jostled in the air as people danced along to whatever mainstream pop Lucia had blaring over the television speakers. 

Amelia pulled at her bottom lip, baring her teeth in Wionna’s face. “Do I have anything in my teeth? I feel like I have something in my teeth.” 

Wionna could feel her sanity crumbling at a worrying rate. Her eye twitched with impatience. “No. You don’t have anything in your teeth.” She assured Amelia through a grimace.

Amelia groaned slightly, slumping against a doorframe. Wionna raised a brow as she watched a question spring to life behind her friends’ amber eyes. 

“...What if she’s straight?”

This was it. This is how Wionna was going to die. Amelia’s utter and complete density was going to do her in once and for all. “Are you kidding me?” She dragged her hands down her face in exasperation, only to take a deep breath and gesture to the other side of the room. “Dude. Look me in the eyes and tell me that girl-- Lucia flipping Noceda--is a heterosexual.” 

Amelia’s head perked up and she peered between her fingers. 

Oh. Oh. 

For the first time since the girls arrived at the Noceda household, they caught a real glimpse of Lucia in all her arrogant glory. 

Amelia sucked in a breath as she scanned Lucia’s appearance, taking out every detail and etching it permanently into her mind. She hadn’t changed her clothes much to differ between the ones she wore to school. She had swapped out her signature bomber jacket for a green flannel, which was layered over a simple black tank top. Worn-out, ripped blue jeans were bunched at her ankles, the hem falling just above a pair of black combat boots. 

Although she had already been staring for what felt like forever, Amelia’s eyes flickered upwards to Lucia’s face. Her tanned complexion glowed under the dim fluorescent lighting, highlighting her cheekbones. Amelia had only ever seen her undercut tucked into her beanie, but the red, knitted cap was nowhere in sight (Much to Amelia’s satisfaction), leaving the shorter brown hair to stick out at the base of Lucia’s neck. 

“I suppose you have a point.” Amelia murmured only loud enough for Wionna to hear, her eyes still locked onto Lucia. 

A hearty laugh rose to Wionna’s lips, bubbling out louder than she expected. “Of course I do.” She slinged an arm around Amelia’s shoulder. “Now, go get ‘em, tiger!” The raven haired girl shifted her arm once again, shoving Amelia with both hands into the cesspool of drunken teenagers and towards Lucia. 

Amelia slowly processed the situation. Too slowly. “Huh?” 

In an instant, she was on the dance floor (if you wanted to call it that. They were merely in the open clearing of Lucia’s living room), bumping shoulders with what felt like every student at Hexside Prep all at once. 

For a moment, she pondered all the different ways she could kill Wionna for pushing her out here unprepared. 

The thoughts of vengeance were short-lived. Lucia. I have to find Lucia! A little voice said in her mind, jumping up and down and screaming as loud as it could. She righted her disorientation almost immediately, a slight blaze burning in her eyes. Considering all the mental obstacles she’d had to cross just to make it to this party, it had better be worth it. 

Her eyes scanned the crowd for Lucia’s dark brown hair. No luck. Figures. She kept her eyes up, wading through the sea of teenagers on her tip-toes. 

It wasn’t long before the crowd became thicker- suffocating, even. As she inched closer and closer, what seemed to be the core of the commotion came into view. Teens peered over and crammed themselves around a single table, but what was on said table Amelia couldn’t see. 

“One more! One more, cmon’!”

“The timer’s still going, don’t stop now!!” 

Voices from all around her egged on the two people sitting across from each other at the small table. Amelia barely stamped down her irritated groan. A drinking contest? Curiosity getting the best of her, she shoved past two teens like they were a mere set of drapes. Almost immediately upon getting a better look at the competitors, Amelia’s jaw went slack in disbelief.

You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. 

Sitting across from her unnamed opponent was none other than Lucia Noceda. A sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead, reaching all the way down to her collarbones. Her chest heaved up and down as she downed yet another litre of beer, slamming the empty bottle down on the table. 

“Aaaaand time! Let’s hear it for our undefeated champion, Lucia!”

Cheers sounded all around her, deafening cries of joy that made Amelia’s head spin. She blinked and Lucia was being hoisted up in the crowd by various onlookers. 

Eventually, the eager crowd members let Lucia go and dissipated throughout the dance floor. Her mouth was moving, but Amelia couldn’t make out what she was saying. Against her own will, her feet moved her closer to the scene. 

“-get ‘em next time, pal.” Lucia was saying, running a hand through her mussed dark brown locks. “Man, are you sure you’re okay? That was a lot of beer.” 

She was speaking to a shorter girl who sported a monogrammed rugby jacket. It read “BOSCHA” in big, bold letters on the sleeve. Her magenta-dyed hair was matted to her face, which was painted a worrying shade of green. “Like I’d need help from you…” She said through a locked jaw, clutching her stomach. “Just tell me where the bathroom is.” She slurred. It was more of a demand than a request. 

Lucia raised her hands in mock surrender, pointing wordlessly down a hallway. Boscha made haste, walking as fast as she could in the direction she pointed, tripping slightly every few steps. 

Amelia watched the scene unfold, holding a hand over her mouth to prevent giggles from spilling out. Against her efforts, the dam broke and she laughed heartily, grabbing the attention of Lucia. Her face lit up upon the sight of her green-haired friend. 

“Amelia! You came! I was starting to think you were too chicken and skipped out.” Lucia teased, adding the last comment quickly and without care. A smirk graced her features as she spoke. 

The former was still laughing at the spectacle she had just witnessed. She wiped a tear from her eye, still clutching her sides. “Since when do you let freshmen into your parties?” She looked up at Lucia.

Lucia blinked, raising a brow. “What?”

“Oh, come on. That girl couldn’t have been older than fourteen.” Amelia insisted. 

Lucia scoffed, feigning offence. “I’ll have you know that my dear friend Boscha is fifteen years of age, thank you very much. Who do you think I am? Certainly not one to let mere freshmen participate in my elite gatherings.” She swept her hand across her living room, the haughty pompous accent making it impossible to take her seriously. 

Amelia stifled a giggle. “Yeah, yeah.” She resigned. “So, are you gonna tell me how you managed to down all that beer without getting any sort of buzz?” She raised a brow, eyeing the girl who appeared completely sober. 

Lucia shifted on her feet, suddenly becoming very interested in the ceiling. “Well…” She began. 

“Who said it was beer?” The girl quipped with a knowing grin. 

Amelia gaped. “You don’t mean…”   
Lucia nodded vigorously, beaming with pride at her successful stunt. “All of my bottles were actually filled with apple cider!” She couldn’t help but laugh. “Come on, Ames, you think I’d get that wasted just for some gloating rights?” She nudged at the green haired girl playfully. “Besides- Boscha challenged me. No way in hell am I losing a drinking contest to a fifteen year old, much less the star captain of the rugby team.” 

Amelia flushed at the nickname, but didn’t object against it. “Fair point.” She resigned. 

A gap of silence settled between the two girls. As this is a high-school party, the silence was, of course, short-lived. Amelia jumped at the abrupt sound of whooping coming from a doorway attached to the living room. 

“Who’s up for some karaoke!” A voice hollered. 

Lucia's eyes sparkled with excitement. “Ooooh, hell yeah!” Quickly, she whipped around to face Amelia. “C’mon, Ames, what say you?” She held out a hand to her green-haired companion. 

Amelia gritted her teeth, coiling away from Lucia’s hand. “I dunno...I don’t really sing.”

That damned smirk crept onto Lucia’s face again. “That’s the beautiful thing about karaoke, Blight. You don’t even have to be good at it, you just gotta have fun.” She assured her. 

It was pretty damn hard to say no to that face. 

Amelia hesitated again, but caved quicker than Lucia expected. “...Fine.” She mumbled.

“Aw, yeah!” Lucia whooped, firmly grasping Amelia’s hand in her own. If it weren’t for the immense pit of dread that was settled in Amelia’s stomach, she might have been flustered. 

“Let’s get this party started!” Lucia yelled. Cheers of agreement rang out all around her.


End file.
